


Power

by Andrea250



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Age Swap, Broken Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I am just tagging random things now, Just mentions profession, Lawyer Toru, M/M, No Smut, Physical Abuse, Pleasure in pain, Power by Isak Danielson, Song Inspired, Toruka - Freeform, Toxic Relationships, Writer Taka, age gap, broken Toruka, don't know what else to put, power & control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Taka desperately has to believe that what he does to himself is an act of love in a time of desperation. Because in the end, he knows nothing else, no one else, then these four walls and a kissing fist to the face that is given so lovingly...
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 6





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy this update and please note...
> 
> I DO NOT SUPPORT TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS AND NEVER WILL NOR BELIEVE IN ROMANTICIZING IT AS WELL!!!
> 
> TW: 
> 
> ABUSE: PHYSICAL & EMOTIONAL 
> 
> TOXIC RELATIONSHIP
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The way I portray Taka and Toru is not who I believe they are. I do not own OOR nor them and this is all works of fiction and nothing more.

**_ Song- Power by Isak Danielson _ **

**_ ToruKa: _ **

**_ 3rd Persons P.O.V: _ **

The life they lead, the places they met, and the world they wanted to rule. How foolish could they have been not seeing the burning building that magically uprooted their passage and into the fast lane? How they become elusive and cold to the person they promised a forever with, it was just empty truths with hidden lies between the cracks filling it out.

So much time spent in the between and never the now, it never made sense to the hearts of the crossed lovers, but they never question the intent. A mind is a tool of absences and misplaced regrets. It is the moment they forgot the color of their lover's eyes, touch, name, and gentle touch of their lips colliding universes.

So simple as breathing, they forgot how to be human to one another. It is a power move. Between the two, swinging back forth like a pendulum, moving softly to the sounds of sirens and red flags that go off in the back of their minds, but to them, it is jazz music.

So ignorant, they are oblivious to the toxicity that reigns down their relationship. It is no longer about what both dreamed of and what planes they made together. It is either one's way or the highway. Yet, to Taka, it is always Toru's way, and now the dynamic has become aggressive and unapproachable.

"You don't get to make me feel guilty!" Toru hollers at Taka's withering form.

He rolls his sleeves up to the elbows and unbuttons the top buttons of his dark blue dress shirt, his black slacks disheveled, and still wearing his slightly shined oxblood shoes. He heaves, and his nostrils flair out of annoyance, his temper is rising to the boiling point, and a chuckle uproots from Taka as his lungs gasp for air.

He can taste cooper on the tip of his tongue, and his head rolls around, creating a cloudy haze effect in his view. "What the fuck is funny?"

Toru is slowly losing his mind, it is the edge that keeps Taka in suspense, but still, he keeps teetering and playing where he is not supposed to. So he keeps fucking with Toru's mind because it is amusing for him. How the older wacks him around and acts like he adores the younger in public, it is so fucked!

However, the hysterical black-hair male loves the pain and pleasure, didn't mind if Toru had all the power over him. He relished in it and used it to his advantage, liked riling up the older. They are a match made in hell, no one would ever understand the way they live, and no one has to, Taka nor Toru didn't ask anyone to, and so they lived accordingly.

"Noth-thing!" He clutched his bruised abdomen.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He tries to keep his guard up, but the smaller male laughter is infectious, and so he kicks him in the stomach again.

This power imbalance of shame and pride are blur lines creating misinterpretations and unforeseen doubt. However, the younger still stays in this fucked up catastrophe because the younger lover is just as fucked up as the raven-haired man.

"Look at me, please look at me." speaking softly, as he crouches down to the man's level sitting on his the back of his heels, and runs a gentle hand through the man's tossed locks.

The injured male spites blood on the wood floor, getting some on his gray muscle shirt. It is late Taka went out for his nightly run like he always does, waiting for Toru to get back from the office. Toru is thirty and works at a law firm, and Taka is twenty-six, working as a freelance writer. They are the picture-perfect couple, billboard worthy, and what a "functional" and "successful" relationship is supposed to look like to others.

He got back to the apartment later than expected, as he usually makes it back around eleven from his usual run time. It's nearly one in the morning, Toru had lost his temper. He blows up the younger's phone with miscalls and unopen text, but Taka lost his phone on the run and had looked everywhere.

He didn't mean to make Toru so upset and worried, yet, it was not a shock, the way the older lost it on him when he arrived back with no phone and a ticking-time-bomb lover.

It is almost three-forty-nine in the morning, and they have a grudge match in their living room! It is a warzone, but no matter what, they still went to bed in the mess they made, choosing to forget it ever happened once new dawn has saved face.

"Please, baby, look at me." Toru hated hurting him, but Taka didn't know better.

Taka only knew now that the reason his cruel lover did the things he did- it is all in the name of love! Decorating him in hues of beautiful black and blue, with splashes of ugly green splotches, and those clean-cut words that pierce him with perception and guilt.

So, he takes it in ten-folds over and absorbs that "love" and makes art through his pain. It is in the way he longs and yearns for Toru. Silently begging him to hurt Taka again, to use those hands around his throat like a necklace, and hides those discolorations of bruises with foundation, as a guilty pleasure because he likes the adrenaline.

He likes when the older tears him down with his malicious tongue, with spiteful and unshameful curses because it makes him feel wanted! He took the treatment that Toru gave and misinterpreted for "love." Fearing the truth, that he is nothing more than a punching bag and ego boost to make up for Toru's low-self-esteem and cowardice.

So he took it out on Taka, but he created a monster out of the younger!

One that thrived off the pain and did not understand anything else, whenever Toru treated him with kindness or gentle-touch, Taka would think the older is upset.

Or whenever Toru did something for him without asking for more sirens rang throughout his mind. He did not know anything beyond suffering, has been this way for five years out of their seven-year relationship.

In the two years, it was beautiful and messy, but they made-do. Something snapped within the older, causing the younger to worry and make excuses for the blood and anger.

"It's fine now... I am not mad anymore." He gently caresses the younger's freshly bruised cheek.

It stings, but Taka liked it a lot, and so he presses into the older's welcoming touch. "I am sorry, Toru, I didn't mean to cause you such grief." He should have come home instead of looking for that stupid phone.

"I love you, Toru, please let's go to bed." He couldn't take anymore beating, but if it made the older feel better; he would take it.

A part of him that was not blinded by the older's persuasions, whims, and charms begged Taka to go; to run away from this hell! He knew this wasn't love, but the majority that fallen and coercion into believing the facade and blocked out the "blasphemy."

A new part of him falls under, and sub comes to the agony mistaking it for affection. He feeds off the older's and manipulates and twists things in Toru's head to get the high he needs. He is afraid of being alone, fearing that no one will ever care for him the way the black hair man does.

Taka desperately has to believe that what he does to himself is an act of love in a time of desperation. Because in the end, he knows nothing else, no one else, then these four walls and a kissing fist to the face that is given so lovingly by his lover.

"I love you too Taka, it is just a phone, and I should have realized it, but you are here now with me; safe and here." He brings the man into a gentle kiss even with a busted lip and ugly bruises, Toru thinks Taka still looks beautiful.

Taka has to wonder to himself how far he or Toru would go, to force themselves into a fallacy. All for the sake of not being alone! Whether that is love or utter stubborn pride insisting. That as long as they keep playing these acts up, they never have to be alone.

Because they understood that grotesque "truth," and no one could ever love something so repulsive and belligerent beings.

**_ -The End  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again I hope you enjoyed this update and again:
> 
> I DO NOT SUPPORT TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS AND NEVER WILL NOR BELIEVE IN ROMANTICIZING IT AS WELL!!!


End file.
